Team Rocket...and Aruraya??!!!
by Aruraya
Summary: This is my rant fic! A rant fic has no specific end, you just add to it when you want to! Mine is a self-insertation, but I said I was 14. Really, I'm 12, but hey...Chapter 2 is up! : D
1. The Addition of the Fourth Fiend

The Team Rocket Adventures

  
  


Disclaimer: *Aru-chan dashing around, looking for attackers.* I...don't own...Pokemon...Satoshi Tajiri does, and I came up with the idea for this when I was high on Reese's Minis. *Waves around bag happily.* I wrote the rough draft before I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep 'cause of too much chocolate...*someone comes and stamps "Insomniac" on Aru-chan's head, she is dazed* Ahh, shiny, shiny wrappers...

  
  


"I wonder why the boss called us this time," remarked Jessie, as the trio walked casually down the street. "Usually he just yells at us over the phone."

"He's going to fire us...again!" cried James, and all three hung their heads in shame. Their boss, Giovanni, kicked them off their jobs about twice a week, three times if he was bored.

Sighing, Jessie opened the door to the colossal building known only as Team Rocket HQ.

  
  


Now here was a familiar scene, Jessie reporting for duty, James cowering in fear, and Meowth shooting dirty looks at the Persian to their boss' right. But there _was _something different from the invariable scene. The boss...was _smiling_.

  
  


"Welcome, you three," boomed his deep voice, today with a noticeably lighter tone to his voice. "I have called you here on important business. No, I won't fire you," he said, smiling at the look of terror on James' face, "but you are receiving a fourth member of the team. She is one of the best, only 14 years old, and her name is Aruraya."

  
  


Jessie, James, and Meowth were in shock, partially because they would get a new member, and partially because they weren't being fired. But at the word "Aruraya," a fourteen year old with bushy brown hair stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a Team Rocket Elite uniform, the same white one Jessie and James wore. Flashing them a smile, she said, 

  
  


"I have my own motto, too, ya know. Wanna hear it?" Numbly the trio nodded their heads and sat down. Dramatic music began to play as Aruraya cleared her throat. 

  
  


"Prepare for trouble if you mess with me!  
Make it double if you hurt my Jamsie ^_^!"

  
  


Jessie and James face-faulted, which is very hard to do while sitting. Meowth was tryng to keep himself from laughing, and Giovanni sat with an amused expression on his face. Aruraya continued:

  
  


"To protect my James from devastation!  
To bring us together without hesitation!  
To claim for him my undying love!  
We fit together like a hand in glove!  
Aru-chan, ready to go at the speed of light!  
Touch MY James, and prepare to fight!"

  
  


She then called a Pokemon out of it's pokeball, and finished off the motto with:

  
  


"Gengar! That's right!" 

  
  


Author's Note: Hi! How did ya like it? I love my motto! You know I had that pre-written before the idea of the fic came to me, right? No, I'm not ashamed! I'm proud! I looooove you, Kojirou-sama!!! Oh, to everyone, I'm working on a sequel to "Merry Christmas." And remember, this fic never ends! Adventures will happen as long as we have chocolate!!!


	2. Alas! The Plot Thickens!

The Team Rocket Adventures

Part 1 ½ 

  
  


Disclaimer: Sorry, I'm lazy. It was in Chapter 1.

Meowth had an odd, unreadable expression on his face, and his mouth was twitching as if he was trying not to laugh. Suddenly, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He exploded with laughter.

"HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! Dat's da funniest ting I eva' hoid! Looks like ya got competition, Jess! Wha-!"

He was abruptly ended with a sharp slap to his head with a paper fan, whose owner's face was red with fury and embarrassment.

"Shut your 'meowth', before I shut it for you. Permanently." Meowth gulped and backed away nervously.

"Well," said Giovanni, his normally booming voice turned into a deep chuckle, "it seems she's taken a liking to-James?"

James was stuttering and blushing profusely as Aruraya led him to the door.

"Sorry boss," Aruraya giggled, "but I need to spend some alone time with my teammate. You know, get better acquainted."

Alone time? Get better acquainted? What does she mean by THAT? She better not mean what I THINK she means! "Wait just one second, you little hussy," Jessie shouted furiously, forgetting where she was. "Where do you think you're going with James? Wherever you think you're going is good enough for me and Meowth too." Turning on her heel, she said shortly, "Jessie, James, Meowth, and Aruraya reporting out," with ever so much contempt in her voice as she said their newest member's name. Whirling around, she stormed out the door, her teammates hurrying after her. As the electronic door buzzed shut behind them, Giovanni sat back and laughed.

"Well," he said, "this should be interesting....."

Author's Note: I wish I had added this part to the first chapter. Just pretend your computer is really slow and took a long time to get this up on the browser. :-P

Love ya all! R+R! (Don't confuse this with J+J!) See ya, from Aru-chan3


	3. Why don't you like me?

The Team Rocket Adventures

  
  


Part 2

  
  


Disclaimer: Basically, blah, blah, blah, DON'T SUE ME! blah, blah, blah...I own only Aru-chan. But she's me...

  
  


~*~Back at the hideout~*~

  
  


"Yay! Checkmate! I win again!" yelled Aruraya. Her Gengar shot her at dirty look from across the table. From another room, a timer rang. "Jaan! The rice!" Aru-chan said, and ran to the kitchen.

  
  


In another corner of the room, Jessie sat, drawing furiously. James walked over and tentatively whispered, "Jessie? What are you doing?"

Jessie turned around and looked at him, eyes focused, pupils dilated to the size of dots. She spoke in a deathly calm, yet psychotic voice. "I, my dear, am planning how to best get rid of our newest member and make it look like an accident."

  
  


"Well, you know, if you really want to get rid of me, you should try it like this," spoke a voice behind them, making them jump. Aru-chan took the pencil and began erasing some parts and drawing in new ones. "That would be really cool. I wouldn't even be expecting that!"

  
  


Jessie looked at her, looked to the drawing, looked back at her, and turned around and left without a word. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door. They could hear the lock click behind her. A moment of silence ensured, then they heard a woman screaming and the sound of glass breaking.

  
  


"She never did like that lamp anyway," said James.

  
  


From far away at Team Rocket HQ, Giovanni pulled out a small scratchpad and pencil. On the pad he wrote, Aruraya: 1, Jessie: 0.

  
  


~*~ 

  
  


Two hours later, James knocked on her bedroom door. "Who is it?" snapped a rather irritated voice from inside. James whimpered. "It's me." He heard footsteps, the lock unlocking, footsteps, and a padded "thump." "You can come in now," said the voice, a little less angry. "Watch where you step." He unlocked the door and gasped. Books, clothes, glass and the contents of her room were strewn and broken all over the floor. The room looked like the opening scene of "Twister" had been shot in it. He carefully picked his way over to the bed and sat down.

Then he looked at Jessie. She was sitting on the bed, eyes averted, hands placed lifelessly on either side of her. Her flaming red hair, powerless, hung down her shoulders in tired strands. Her face was blank and empty, but one could tell she had been crying.

He put his arm around her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

"She's what's wrong!" Jessie cried furiously. "I hate her! Everyone thinks she's Little Miss Perfect, but she's not! Can't anyone see? She's dirty, and sneaky, and dishonest, and I don't like her! I don't like her at all!"

James heart broke to see her like this. He put his arms around her and wept silently into her hair.

In the next room, Aruraya hugged her Gengar, who was comforting her. Her body racked with dry sobs, for she had finished crying a long time ago. "Why doesn't she like me? Why?" she sobbed sadly, and then wept into her pillow.

Author's Note: Who invented teachers? I have one that gives out detention like it's candy. Baka! But that's why I haven't updated. Gomen, I'll post soon. Read and Review! Reviews kill evil math teachers, so keep 'em comin'!!!

Luv from Aru-chan3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
